


About Last Night

by cecemarty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Silencing Charm, F/M, Lucius is a DILF, Smut, There's only One Bed!, secret pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecemarty/pseuds/cecemarty
Summary: When Pansy Parkinson checks into her swanky hotel suite, she realizes that she has an unexpected roommate and finds him in a very compromising position. After Lucius begs her to stay, he ends up catching her the same way due to a poorly-placed silencing charm but it ends up being everything she could have needed.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Birthday Love!





	About Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the amazing TriDogMom! I hope you have a day as equally as wonderful as you. I hope this filth is worthy of your love <3
> 
> As always, thank you to LumosLyra for whipping this into shape and to CurlyKay for making sure everything makes sense :)

Pansy entered the atrium of the expensive hotel in Muggle France where Draco and Astoria were getting married this coming weekend. She loved Draco, but his penchant for luxurious things really did a number on her own pocketbook. Between the dress she had to purchase that matched the groomsmen’s suits and the cost of the hotel, she was out a whole week’s paycheck. 

She gave her name to the person behind the shoulder height-desk and subsequently handed over her Muggle credit card. The woman quickly processed her reservation, handed back her card and room key with a smile, and directed her towards the elevator. 

Pansy approached her room, number 1101, and tapped her room key against the keypad above the door handle. After hearing the click of the lock, she entered the room and dropped her bag in the closet by the door. She looked around and smiled; at least her accommodations were nice. She looked forward to curling up in the huge bed and sleeping until she had to meet Draco at ten the next morning. 

Pansy entered the alcove to find the loo and was shocked still, her hand flying over her mouth, when standing there, partially nude, cock in hand was none other than the man who had been plaguing her fantasies for the past several months. 

Lucius Malfoy. 

She watched for a moment, partially out of shock, mostly out of curiosity, as he stroked himself, the muscles of his abdomen flexing and contracting, his head tipped back in pleasure, groaning and thrusting against the movement of his fist. She couldn’t tear her eyes away as he reached down and cupped his own bollocks, tugging and letting out a sinful moan that lit a fire in her belly

She couldn’t stop the word as it left her painted lips. “Fuck.” 

Lucius’ head whipped and caught her eye as he groaned, her eyes flicking down just in time to watch his completion splash over his hand and onto the ground. 

She turned on her heel, grabbed her bag from the closet, and ran out of the room and to the stairs. 

Pansy approached the ridiculously tall desk, her chest heaving from rapid breaths caused by sprinting down eleven flights of stairs in a bid to avoid Lucius in the elevator. 

Her hand slapped against the desk. “I was just here. I think there has been a mistake―” 

Her words were cut off and she squeaked in surprise when she heard the rich, commanding voice of Lucius Malfoy from across the ornate lobby. “I demand to speak with management at this instant!” 

The cheerful Muggle at the front desk only seemed to make her perpetual smile wider. “Sir, please don’t yell, can you tell us why you would like to speak to a manager?” 

“Because this young lady here,” he gestured vaguely to Pansy, “was given a key to my room and in return, I have experienced a violation of privacy.” Pansy watched as a blush bloomed over Lucius’ already exertion tinged cheeks.

The clerks' eyes widened almost comically, “Yes sir, right away. We will get the manager here.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Now, Miss Parkinson, is it? Let’s get you into another room.” The clerk typed and clicked away at the computer in front of her and Pansy watched as her facial expressions changed from flustered to worried to concerned. 

Pansy held her breath. 

“Unfortunately, we have no vacancies this weekend due to a large wedding party and local convention. We will be unable to accommodate another room for you, miss.” 

The breath rushed from her lungs in a fury. “I am part of the large wedding party! I’m the _bloody_ Best Woman for Merlin’s sake!” 

The clerk behind the desk watched Pansy with wide eyes, “unfortunately, Miss―”

“Ah bugger off. I’ll be sure to write a review about this!” Pansy shouted as she gathered her things. “Bloody expensive hotel,” she murmured under her breath.

She felt a large hand settle on her shoulder, “Miss Parkinson, please just stay in my room. I’ll get the issue sorted out and we can get you another room tomorrow evening. I insist, I’ll even sleep on the couch so you can have the bed. Draco needs you here, it’s important to him.” 

Pansy looked up at Lucius, “Mr. Malfoy, please. It’s fine. I will just return in the morning, thank you for offering.” 

  
  


After a few minutes, the clerk helping Pansy handed her a card that stated she had a complimentary weekend accommodation, complete with spa amenities and a bottle of wine to be used at a later date in addition to the cost of her room being fully refunded. She glanced over to see Lucius in deep conversation with the manager of the hotel as she turned to leave, knowing she would see him at the wedding the next night, and opened her phone to seek out another nearby hotel.

Shortly before she exited the lobby, someone caught her by the arm. She turned and locked gazes with Lucius and the butterflies in her stomach began to riot once more. 

“Miss Parkinson, please. I insist you stay in my room. I will sleep on the sofa and leave in the morning so you can have the room prior to the ceremony and after the reception.”

A small smile rose to her lips and she reluctantly agreed, hoping that one night sharing a room with Draco’s father wouldn’t be too awkward given their earlier encounter. “Well alright, if you insist. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy” 

“Lucius, please. When you call me Mr. Malfoy, it makes me feel like my father.” 

The couple laughed, and Lucius escorted Pansy back to his— _their_ room. Pansy’s arm burned from his touch which only made the butterflies flitting about in her stomach feel as if they were caught up in a hurricane.

Nearly two hours later, Pansy finally collapsed into the huge bed in the center of the room, watching as Lucius attempted to fit his six-foot-four frame on a couch that was five feet long at best. She felt bad for him as he curled up and contorted his body to fit on the small piece of furniture. “Lucius?” 

He turned and looked at her, “Yes Miss Parkinson?” 

“The bed―it’s… Well, it’s rather large. If we both stay on our side, we probably won’t even notice each other. You don’t exactly fit well on the sofa and I’m not certain a lengthening charm would make it comfortable.

Lucius chuckled, “You are right, I don’t. I am a rather large man.” He averted his gaze, obviously embarrassed at the double entendre. “Er―I mean―uh, tall. I meant tall…”

“Come on, just sleep here. It will be fine for one night.” 

Pansy was in for it. She tossed and turned in bed for over an hour before just laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. Lucius seemed to be asleep, the sound of his breathing having leveled out. Images of the incredibly sexy father of her best friend, and former Death Eater, mid-wank kept appearing in the forefront of her mind, causing her to be restless and rather _unsatisfied_. 

It didn’t help that Lucius talked in his sleep, and had just let out a groan that sounded anything but innocent. She chanced a glance in his direction only to regret it immediately, noting that the tent that formed below his waist was _impressive_. 

But she knew this. She had seen how well-endowed he was, putting all her fantasies of him to shame. 

Lucius had always been a hot father and she had been fantasizing over the man since she was sixteen. Draco had teased her for her infatuation with him at such a young age, but she had never truly outgrown her feelings for him, instead, her recent fantasies put her formative ones to shame. 

It really didn’t help that Lucius aged like a fine wine, all tight muscles, and silken hair. 

Lucius moaned again, then spoke, his voice slightly muffled by sleep. “Fuck, don’t stop.” 

Pansy couldn’t handle any more of this, she silenced him, hurried into the loo, and silenced that too. She needed to release some tension or she was going to jump him and have to report to Draco in the morning, knowing she slept with his father. 

A flick of the lever and a stream of water flowed from the shower as she undressed in a rush. She was desperate, needing relief from the throbbing in between her thighs. Running her fingers through her slit to find herself drenched, Pansy began circling her clit. After a few minutes of teasing herself, she was so wound up that it only took a few well-placed flicks and she was there, Lucius name tearing from her lips in a scream of pleasure

Even though there were only six hours until she needed to meet Draco, Pansy resolved to try for a second orgasm since she was still unsated, and her fingers were still buried in her cunt when the door opened, and Lucius in all his sleepy glory entered, completely naked. 

“Have you heard of silencing charms Miss Parkinson?” 

Pansy rushed to cover herself with the semi-transparent shower curtain, “I―I―I used one. I thought…” Lucius tossed a towel in her direction, which she promptly wrapped around her body and backed away from him, ashamed at what he probably heard. 

“Well it wasn’t very good, and I am a light sleeper.” He took a small step closer, closing the space between them. “I heard every moan and scream as you pleasured yourself.” Another step. “I thought about wanking on the other side of the door and letting you do this alone, but then I heard my name and decided I should probably help you.” 

Pansy covered her face with her hands, “Oh no. Oh, no no no.” 

She felt Lucius grab the wrist of the hand that she’d used to get herself off, and watched as his tongue thoroughly cleaned her fingers, never once breaking eye contact with her. 

“Do you want me to help you, Pansy?” Lucius’ deep voice rumbled with the evidence of his arousal as he watched her. 

She let out a sighing breath, unable to formulate complete sentences, and swallowed hard, murmuring, “Yes.” 

Lucius purred, “Good girl.” 

He pulled her in, placing a single finger beneath her chin to lift her face towards his to kiss her. 

Pansy had kissed many men in the past, but nothing compared to her kiss with Lucius. He kissed her as if he was a man starved and she was his first meal in years. Each push of his lips and swipe of his tongue caused her to melt into him, the towel wrapped around her the only thing separating their bodies. 

She was so lost to the fantasy turned reality of kissing Lucius that the only reason she was still standing was due to the strong arm at her back holding her up. His hand snaked down and grabbed a hold of her arse while his other hand made quick work of the towel she had covering her body and before she knew it, their naked bodies were pressed against one another. 

Lucius lifted her with ease and walked her over to the countertop without breaking the kiss, setting her atop it. He pulled away from her lips and placed his forehead against hers, his hands cradling the small of her back delicately.

“I’m sorry you had to walk in to see me touching myself like a randy teenager, but I have to admit, it’s been a while since I have indulged in the sins of the flesh and there is a particular friend of my son’s that has been on my mind for a while.” 

She gasped when realization dawned.

“Then I saw her standing there as I was imagining her naked body in front of mine and I lost my control. But I intend to fully make it up to you, if you are still interested.” 

She nodded, swallowing harshly. 

Lucius sunk to his knees in front of her, parting her legs with a press of his hands to her knees until she was completely bared to him. A slow heat crept over her body from the intensity of his gaze as he took in the sight of her dripping cunt. 

“You are so sexy, Pansy. I have wanted this for a lot longer than I probably should admit.” 

He slowly inserted two fingers into her slick channel, crooking them to hit that spot inside her she could only reach with her toys, causing her head to fall back and sweet sounds of pleasure to tumble over her lips

The sensation of his fingers pumping in and out of her coupled with his tongue flicking over her clit was causing her orgasm to come faster than expected and her legs began to shake from the pleasure. Just before she crested, he pulled away, causing her to whimper at the loss. 

He rose to a standing, and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, smirking devilishly. “Shhh, love. I will let you come, I promise. I just need to be inside you.” 

He stroked his cock before slotting it against her opening, and gently pushed into the hilt with a contented rumble vibrating from his chest. He placed a thumb over her clit and began rubbing in concise circles as he buried his face into her shoulder. Hot breath against her ear from the dirty words he whispered and the feel of his tongue against her neck sent shivers over her spine, every spot he touched spurring her towards her orgasm with a loud groan.

“Good girl, come for me.” 

Lucius’ words in her ear did her in, her orgasm causing her body to shudder and her walls to tighten around the cock inside of her. Distantly, through her post-orgasm fog, she heard Lucius groaning and the subtle twitching inside her signaled his completion. 

Before she knew it, a cleansing spell was cast and she was scooped up only to land a moment later in the plush hotel bed, sleep claiming her shortly thereafter with the feel of Lucius’ body curled around her. 

Pansy awoke to the sound of her alarm, her head against a soft yet firm surface that was rising and falling beneath her, the subtle beating of a heart audible over the rush of blood in her ears. 

Lucius stirred shortly after she did. “Mmm, good morning beautiful.” 

She smiled up at him, “Hi.” 

He placed a gentle kiss against her forehead, “About last night―” 

Pansy silenced him with a kiss, but pulled away before it could get too heated, “We can figure it out after the wedding. Let’s just focus on getting Draco through his day.” 

Lucius smiled, “Deal.” 


End file.
